HF 006
7:06:04 PM Josh: Ok, so, previously, you guys went on your first mission as a team. Creed wasn't feeling so good, so she sat out. The rest of you were tasked with escorting 7:06:31 PM Josh: The rest of you were tasked with escorting Ambassador Underbarrow to the citadel for an important meeting. 7:07:01 PM Josh: However, you were betrayed by your loyal friend and driver, Gerald, who turned out to be a Kenku sleeper agent in disguise. 7:07:32 PM Quill: ((Gerald. (u) )) 7:08:04 PM Josh: After evading capture from the diabolical pirate Captain Black, you all piled into a carriage and Rosa, the ambassador, took off down the cobblestone road. 7:08:55 PM Josh: So, with that said. Hank, is currently riding up front with Rosa, the rest of you are in the back, and I need constitution saving throws from both Quill and Rune, please. 7:09:56 PM Quill: ((21!)) 7:11:24 PM Josh: Ok, the carriage is bumping and slamming along at top speed, barely under control. Quill and Anna seem to be keeping their cool, but Rune's usual white complexion starts to turn a sickly green and...BLECH! Her oatmeal from this morning goes out the window and into the streets. 7:11:59 PM Quill: Hah! Take that, passersby! 7:12:01 PM Anna .: Are you alright? 7:12:14 PM Josephine: I get carriagesick. I'm fine. 7:12:42 PM Josh: Taeral: "Not on me, this time. That's an improvement." 7:12:49 PM Anna: Ah. I hear looking out the window can help with that. 7:13:00 PM Caleb L: Can I try and help drive the carriage? 7:13:17 PM Josephine: Not on you yet. 7:13:44 PM Josh: ((Are you asking Rosa, or me the DM?)) 7:14:23 PM Caleb L: ( DM sorry was unclear) 7:15:01 PM Josh: ((You can try. Are you asking, or just taking the reins?)) 7:16:09 PM Caleb L: You want me to try driving? 7:16:53 PM Josh: Rosa: "You want a turn? Cool. Here you go." 7:17:08 PM Josh: She hands the reins over to you. And now, I need you to make an animal handling check. 7:17:52 PM Josh: Given they were already moving, this is a little bit easier, and you actually manage to get them slightly more under control. 7:19:21 PM *** Quill looks for pursuers or anything. *** 7:19:36 PM *** Anna will attempt to look out a window, as well. *** 7:20:07 PM Josh: Ok, both of you make perception checks. 7:20:42 PM Quill: ((9)) 7:20:56 PM Anna: 14 7:23:17 PM Josh: Neither of you see any kenku pursuing you. Rosa didn't seem to be heading in any particular direction, so, Anna, you notice you aren't any closer to the citadel. 7:23:37 PM Josh: However, Hank seems to be getting you more on track. 7:24:02 PM *** Quill is currently poking through the contents of the carriage. Are there any snacks or beverages? *** 7:24:56 PM Josh: Actually, a few. Some sort of chip bags are under you. 7:25:13 PM Josh: Rosa: "You're doing great. I was having so much trouble with those right turns." 7:25:23 PM *** Quill grabs a bag and opens it. *** 7:26:56 PM Caleb L: Rough driving a carriage right after a fight. 7:27:10 PM Josh: Rosa opens up a little pavilion window leading from the front to the back. It'd be way too small for a normal human, but her halfling form slips in easy. 7:27:18 PM *** Anna 's mouse immediately appears from within her hood, drawn by the noise of crinkling packaging. It sits atop Anna's head and twitches its nose. *** 7:27:25 PM Josh: Rosa: "You want me to take over again, just give me a call." 7:27:38 PM Caleb L: you got it 7:28:26 PM Josh: Rosa reaches into the back of her pants and pulls out a small flask with an engraving of a crow's head on it. "And lookie what the good captain Black dropped. Down the hatch." 7:28:34 PM Josh: She takes a massive swig from the flask. 7:29:40 PM Anna: Eh, are you absolutely sure that that's alco- nevermind. 7:30:00 PM Josh: Rosa: "I wasn't, but now I am. Rum. Very original." 7:30:09 PM Josh: Rosa: "The more I learn, the more I hate that guy." 7:30:14 PM Josephine: He's a stereotype of himself. 7:30:27 PM Quill: Maybe he's one of those pirates who doses himself with poison and then poisons everything around him. 7:30:57 PM Josh: Rosa: "If it's poison, it's damn good poison." 7:31:08 PM Josh: Rosa: "Any other takers?" 7:31:15 PM Josh: She holds out the flask. 7:31:45 PM *** Quill eats his chips. Offering one to Anna's mouse. *** 7:31:51 PM Josephine: No thank you. 7:31:59 PM Quill: I don't like rum. 7:32:16 PM Anna: Let's hope not. I'm not exactly sure my medical skills are up-to-task. I mostly just patch up miscellaneous injuries and illnesses, as well as... maintaining my current condition. 7:32:33 PM Josh: Rosa looks over at Anna and points at the arrow still sticking out of her chest. "Say, dear, you ok like that?" 7:33:42 PM *** Anna looks down. "Oh. I had not noticed." I'll be alright, it seems my suit has taken the brunt of it. *** 7:34:24 PM Josh: Rosa nods and takes another swig. 7:34:32 PM Anna: By the way, is anyone in need of healing? 7:35:04 PM Josh: Rosa: "If we get attacked again, then yeah. But I think I'm stable, otherwise." 7:35:34 PM Josh: Incidentally, Rosa looks like hell. She's covered in slash marks, her clothes are basically tattered right now, and everything's covered in bits of blood. 7:35:55 PM Quill: I'm fine. Our charge doesn't look so good. 7:37:05 PM Caleb L: Are we still heading to the Citadel? Or should I stop somewhere else? 7:37:18 PM Josh: Rosa: "Heh. I think I'll be fine, mostly. Besides, I wanna see the look on Sarron's face when I get there." 7:37:38 PM Josh: Rosa: "Old, stuck-up little...Human Ambassador. Real creep." 7:37:53 PM Quill: You think he sicced McPirate on you? 7:38:15 PM *** Anna checks around the arrow for leaks. *** 7:38:19 PM Josh: Rosa: "I wouldn't put it past him. I bet he's on some list that your boss keeps somewhere." 7:38:52 PM Josh: Rosa: "Something listed 'Names to Watch and Do Fuck All About' or something." 7:39:24 PM Josh: Rosa: "I'm betting the gnome bastard didn't bring him up to you guys." 7:40:04 PM Quill: Nope. Just said that you were pissing people off and needed an escort. 7:40:15 PM Caleb L: (can I hear in the carriage?) 7:40:16 PM Quill: Because your last bodyguards were terrible. 7:40:17 PM Anna: He neglected to do so, but there is a great deal that he neglects to tell us. 7:40:29 PM Josh: ((Yes, you can)) 7:40:55 PM Josh: Rosa chuckles. "We look for everyone I pissed off, we'd arrest everyone in the citadel." 7:41:05 PM Josh: Rosa: "Nobody knows how to have a good time." 7:41:29 PM Caleb L: Like he could have mentioned that a pirate was in town 7:42:14 PM Josh: Rosa: "Yeah, he could've. ...What did he say I was doing today?" 7:42:44 PM Caleb L: meeting about some trade or land agreement I think 7:43:49 PM *** Quill pockets a few more packets of chips. *** 7:43:52 PM Josh: Rosa: "That's a word for it. Let me be open with you. Steelfarmer's not, and look where it got us." 7:44:14 PM Quill: I'm pretty sure we would have been fighting a pirate and his bird-men in any case. 7:44:29 PM | Edited 7:43:13 PM Quill: But do go on. Context will make for a better story later. 7:44:54 PM Caleb L: but steelfarmer left the carriage that was driven by the kenku 7:46:09 PM Anna: Indeed. We should take that into consideration, in future dealings with him. 7:46:34 PM Anna: But at the same time, it could have been an honest mistake. 7:46:49 PM Quill: On the other hand, Gerald wasn't exactly a brilliant liar. 7:47:06 PM Caleb L: Does Steelfarmer strike you as the guy who makes honest mistakes 7:47:28 PM Caleb L: everything is a calculation in his mind 7:47:44 PM *** Anna chuckles. "Not particularly, no." *** 7:48:09 PM Josh: Rosa: "Maybe...My people, haflings, gnomes, everybody, we don't have empires, or real nations. We inhabit lands gifted to us after the big war. So, centuries later, we, not having a real military to work with, or even a strong economy, find ourselves the victims of some groups. Raiders, mercenaries, and, most recently, the Iron Circle, those Devil born shits. (To Rune) No offense to you, dear." 7:50:01 PM *** Josephine shrugs. *** 7:50:29 PM Josh: Rosa: "So...we get an offer from the Dragonborn. They can't legally defend us as we are, but if our collective governments give over some small nations to them, as Vassals, then they could offer their protection. All they have to do is sign themselves over as part of their empire." 7:50:48 PM Josh: Rosa: "As you can imagine, this has been a very popular deal." 7:51:38 PM Josh: Rosa: "The humans are pissed, cause they think we should've signed with them. My people are pissed cause they think we shouldn't sign at all, a number of Tiefling and Half-Orc groups want the land themselves..." 7:51:51 PM Josh: Rosa: "So...a few different people could be footing Black's bill." 7:52:11 PM *** Anna peeks out the window to check our progress. *** 7:52:29 PM Josh: You guys are getting a lot closer. You think you might reach the citadel soon. 7:52:34 PM Caleb L: and what is in particular being talked about today? 7:53:12 PM Josh: Rosa: "Today we sign. I got instructions from my government. Governments, actually, but...splitting hairs." 7:53:28 PM Josh: Rosa: "Today, we make the Dragons very happy. ...fucking cowards." 7:53:38 PM Quill: Hmm. 7:54:58 PM Anna: Hm... Do you think I should take care of this before we reach the citadel, or leave it in for intimidation effect? 7:55:06 PM *** Anna gestures at the arrow. *** 7:55:13 PM Quill: Does it hurt? 7:55:23 PM Quill: If not, I say leave it in. 7:55:32 PM Josh: Rosa laughs. "Leave it in. If it is Sarron, I want to see him squirm." 7:56:06 PM Josh: You guys, rather ungracefully approach the Citadel, and you see four figures in front of it. 7:56:27 PM Quill: ((How long has it been since the fight?)) 7:56:50 PM Josh: ((A little over an hour, I'd say. You guys were just riding away for a long time.)) 7:57:03 PM Quill: ((Does that count as a short rest?)) 7:57:57 PM Josh: ((Yes)) 7:58:20 PM Quill: ((Woot, I get my spell slots back. Thanks, Dark Powers.)) 7:58:26 PM Josh: The first figure seems to be just a clerk. Dressed in a white robe, coated in sweat and a worried expression on his face. 7:59:27 PM Josh: The second is an older man, dressed in a noble-style outfit made up of dark green and black. He holds a black cane with a gold handle in one hand. 8:00:01 PM Quill: Is that Sarron? 8:00:30 PM Josh: Rosa: "Yep. You can tell by the face. The perpetual look of a stick up his ass." 8:00:42 PM Josh: Another is a large Gold Dragonborn, dressed in elegant robes of white and red. 8:00:55 PM Quill: Most humans kind of look like that. Lots of elves, too. 8:01:04 PM Josh: And, lastly, a very familiar looking gnome figure. Watching you approach. 8:02:12 PM Josh: William: "And here they come now. See, Sarron. I told you. Patience." 8:02:23 PM Josh: The carriage pulls up in front of the citadel. 8:02:24 PM *** Quill gets out of the carriage. *** 8:02:32 PM Josh: Rosa follows you. 8:02:47 PM *** Anna also files out. *** 8:03:20 PM Josh: Rosa: "Helloooooo, everybody. You miss me, Sarron? Argesh? How are you two windbags?" 8:04:01 PM Josh: Sarron clears his throat. "She was still late. And...my god...you look awful? You come through a war?" 8:04:35 PM Anna: Hardly. 8:04:50 PM | Edited 8:04:26 PM Caleb L: Well we got intercepted by Mr. Black and his amazing Featherdusters 8:04:54 PM Rune: I get carriage-sick. 8:05:00 PM Quill: Someone tried to attack the ambassador. It was an embarrassing display. 8:05:16 PM Quill: Someone did not get their money's worth. 8:06:08 PM Josh: Argesh chuckles. "Please tell me Underbarrow got a whack in there. Oh, what I would've given to see her beat him off with that walking stick." 8:07:05 PM Josh: Rosa seems to actually blush. "I got my fair share in. These fine soldiers did the real leg work, though." 8:07:38 PM Rune: I don't think we're soldiers. 8:08:12 PM Quill: I'm a performer. And yet McPirate and his bird-men were still defeated. So... 8:08:30 PM Anna: Some of us certainly look the part, at least. 8:10:05 PM Josh: Argesh: "Well, to whomever requires it, my thanks are in order. For keeping my colleague safe and seeing she got where she needed to be." 8:10:19 PM Josh: The Dragonborn bows deeply to you. 8:10:59 PM Quill: No problem. 8:11:26 PM Anna: Your gratitude is appreciated. 8:11:34 PM Josh: Rosa scoffs. "We have a job to do or what? I'd like to get on with it and take a bath, if you don't mind." 8:12:06 PM Josh: Sarron: "I say we move things to another day. With this attack, it's too risky to--" 8:12:37 PM Josh: Argesh: "No wiggling out of this, Dynne, you spineless worm. We're all here, let's get some pens to paper." 8:12:44 PM Anna: If we wait, another attack may occur. 8:13:51 PM Quill: I would say the time is now. Surely the Citadel can protect you from a cowardly pirate and his bird-men. 8:14:38 PM Josh: Clerk: "Indeed we can. We're safer here than anywhere else in the city. Mister Steelfarmer can attest to that." 8:15:09 PM Josh: William: "Indeed." 8:15:26 PM Anna: Let's get on with it, then. I'd like to take care of this at some point today. 8:15:37 PM *** Anna gestures to the arrow in her chest. *** 8:15:47 PM Rune: It looks uncomfortable. 8:16:09 PM Anna: Could've been worse. 8:16:19 PM Josh: The group heads up the stairs, William stops you as they head up. 8:16:30 PM Josh: William: "A word, please." 8:16:47 PM *** Quill is thoughtful for a moment. "Veracity." *** 8:16:56 PM Anna: Heh. 8:17:37 PM Josh: William: "I...I am very sorry...I didn't know. I went back to check on...To check some business and I found the real driver down the alley." 8:17:43 PM Josh: William: "I was sloppy." 8:18:04 PM Rune: We probably should have checked too, honestly. 8:18:20 PM Rune: It wouldn't've stood up under the slightest scrutiny. I don't think those bird thingies can speak properly. 8:18:40 PM Anna: What a day for overlooked omens. 8:18:49 PM Caleb L: That did not stop you from naming him 8:19:16 PM Josh: William: "From what you described, and what I know of Black, they were Kenku, yes? They don't speak. They only mimic it." 8:19:26 PM Josh: William: "I must admit, I feel very foolish." 8:19:47 PM *** Quill would like to roll an Insight check on William. *** 8:19:54 PM Josh: Go for it. 8:20:03 PM Quill: ((19)) 8:20:06 PM Caleb L: (so would I) 8:20:14 PM Rune: That must be awful. 8:20:28 PM Rune: Mimicking human speech, I mean. Also feeling foolish. 8:20:52 PM Anna: for Insight 8:21:18 PM Quill: Hmm. Well. It made things interesting, that's for sure. 8:22:16 PM | Edited 8:21:37 PM Josh: William: "Well, the way I see it, you have done your job and a half for today. The ambassador should be safe here. I have a special payment planned for you all tomorrow, if you can wait that long. and I left another one at your keep. How about we call this a day?" 8:22:41 PM Quill: Sounds like a plan. 8:23:49 PM Josh: William: "Excellent. By the way. Your other Tiefling? She's not at home." 8:24:02 PM Josh: William: "You may want to look into that." 8:24:17 PM Quill: I guess she's feeling better. 8:24:49 PM Josh: Taeral: "Um...before we go off for that. Would anyone mind swinging by the guild house once more. I had a thought." 8:25:12 PM Quill: Guild house? 8:25:16 PM Rune: I can. 8:25:45 PM Josh: Taeral: "The Mage's Guild. Where we all met...sort of. I have some books there that I think might work as reference guides for...my pupil." 8:25:58 PM Josh: Taeral: "If I am going to teach, I'll need resources." 8:26:41 PM Josh: William: "You are free to take the carriage, if you like. I won't need it right now." 8:27:27 PM Caleb L: (What condition is the carriage in?) 8:27:58 PM | Edited 8:26:42 PM Josh: ((There are a couple of arrows in it, from the fight. And the horses are pretty worn. But otherwise good.)) 8:28:22 PM Quill: I like the arrows. 8:28:41 PM Quill: If anyone asks, they were shot by much scarier assailants. 8:28:47 PM Anna: They do add character. 8:28:50 PM *** Rune pats Taeral. *** 8:29:05 PM Rune: Nothing that builds character is ever good. 8:29:16 PM Rune: I wish eating cake built character. 8:29:25 PM Josh: Taeral blushes...you think, it's hard to tell. 8:31:23 PM Quill: Cake is pretty great. 8:31:53 PM Quill: Well. Let's get going. I don’t like standing in front of the big important building like this. 8:32:05 PM Josh: As you guys talk, William walks away and goes back into the building. 8:33:32 PM *** Rune nods. *** 8:33:49 PM Josh: Ok, so you all pile in and head towards the Guild Hall. 8:34:19 PM Caleb L: (am I still the driver?) 8:34:27 PM Josh: ((If you want to be)) 8:34:34 PM Quill: ((I believe so.)) 8:34:39 PM Caleb L: (sure) 8:34:52 PM Josh: Just give me another Animal Handling check 8:35:29 PM Caleb L: goodbye carriage 8:36:51 PM Josh: It takes you a while to get them going, they're very tired from the last run and not in the mood. They eventually start making their way, slowly, in the direction you need to go. 8:38:31 PM *** Quill opens another bag of chips. *** 8:39:01 PM Josh: Ok, so, you guys take a while, I'd even say that with both rides and snacks, this will count as a long rest. So, all your spells are back, and, if you need to, you can take a hit die. 8:39:30 PM Caleb L: (does it even count if you are driving? 8:39:33 PM *** Rune swishes and spits at some point, and then takes a nap, cuddling up indiscriminately to whoever is next to her. *** 8:40:18 PM *** Anna slowly coaxes out the arrow at some point. *** 8:40:39 PM Josh: It couldn't've hit too hard. Not even any blood on it. 8:40:54 PM Quill: How thick is that armor, duchess? 8:41:16 PM Anna: Thick enough to keep the contagion in. 8:41:52 PM *** Quill nods, thoughtfully. *** 8:43:28 PM Josh: Ok, so, after some time you make your way to the Mage's Guild and you find a young, mousy looking elf girl at the front desk, where you found Oserik previously. 8:43:48 PM *** Quill is a bit reluctant to go in. *** 8:44:07 PM *** Rune holds Taeral up. *** 8:44:20 PM *** Anna goes in, but attempts to avoid any enchanters. *** 8:44:41 PM Josh: Taeral gives a cough to you. He seems like he'd really like you to do the talking. 8:45:38 PM Rune: Where's Taeral's stuff? He needs to look through some of it. 8:46:12 PM Josh: Elf: "...Taeral our dead member? He needs to look through stuff?" 8:46:27 PM Josh: Taeral sighs and appears in his little orb. "Hello Hofine." 8:46:38 PM Josh: Hofine, the elf, lets out a scream and falls back. 8:46:48 PM Rune: He's not that dead. 8:46:57 PM Josh: Taeral: "As I thought, not everyone was aware of my...condition." 8:47:23 PM Caleb L: being a talking snowglobe is a condition? 8:47:25 PM Rune: They're going to be jolly surprised when they get your Wintersday cards this year, then. 8:47:55 PM Anna: Perhaps the headmaster thinks it would be too complicated to explain to absolutely everyone. 8:48:32 PM Josh: As you are having this conversation, Oserik, the confused wizard you met on the night of the sword incident, rounds the corner, his pet Pseudodragon on his shoulder. 8:48:44 PM Josh: Oserik: "Hello. May I be of assistance?" 8:48:53 PM Rune: Taeral needs to look through his stuff. 8:48:58 PM Caleb L: Hello how are you today? 8:49:39 PM Josh: Oserik looks at Taeral. "...Taeral, have you lost weight? You look amazing." 8:50:03 PM Quill: Magic is weird. 8:50:24 PM Anna: It certainly can be, yes. 8:50:47 PM Josh: Taeral: "No, I'm dead Oserik. Do you know where my books went? The training manuals? They were wrapped in red cloth." 8:51:08 PM Rune: And it's not very nice to let his friends think he's dead, either. 8:51:44 PM Josh: Oserik: "Oh...I think we put those in storage in the library." 8:52:01 PM Josh: Oserik: "Thought you wouldn't need them, all things considered." 8:52:34 PM Rune: He can read fine. Just because he hasn't got any arms doesn't mean he can't read anymore. 8:53:12 PM Caleb L: Oserrik do you know anything new about Tim? 8:53:35 PM Josh: Oserik: "...you want to know the time? I'd wager it's about midday." 8:53:59 PM Quill: Oh, come on, 'Tim' and 'Time' don't even rhyme. 8:54:08 PM Rune: Don't be ableist. 8:54:19 PM Caleb L: No Tim about TIM? 8:54:26 PM Rune: ... or racist. 8:54:46 PM Josh: Oserik: "Oh...oh...not since he left with the Witch Hunters. Awful long time ago that was." 8:55:33 PM *** Quill fidgets with his walking stick. *** 8:56:22 PM Caleb L: I think we should see what is up with Tim 8:56:44 PM Quill: Who is Tim? 8:56:57 PM | Edited 8:55:41 PM Josh: Oserik: "Would you like to see your friend in the library too? I let her in not long ago." 8:57:05 PM Rune: Yes. 8:57:21 PM Anna: Ah. So that's where she's been. 8:57:49 PM Caleb L: Tim the guy who made the annoying talking swords that almost killed us 8:58:10 PM Josh: Oserik: "Yes, come with me, I'll show you." 8:58:31 PM Quill: Oh. 8:58:46 PM Quill: ...talking swords? 8:58:49 PM Rune: She has an unhealthy fascination with books. 8:59:24 PM Josh: Oserik starts leading you towards the library. 8:59:40 PM Rune: And consider who's saying that. 8:59:48 PM Caleb L: flying talking swords bad puns as well 9:00:12 PM Anna: It was a rather interesting night. 9:00:48 PM Quill: ... because that's a problem that needed solving. I know I myself have been stabbed before and could only dream that the sword doing the stabbing was self-animated, flying, and funny. 9:01:24 PM Rune: They weren't very funny. 9:01:33 PM Josh: He opens a door to reveal a massive library behind it. The whole place has a real MC Escher quality to it, with shelves appearing on the walls and ceilings too and staircases leading to nowhere. And, you swear, whenever you lose sight of a section of the room and look back, everything's shifted around. 9:01:41 PM Caleb L: Still he got taken by the witch hunters that night and apparently not seen since 9:02:05 PM Rune: That isn't good. 9:02:14 PM Anna: Well, this is surreal. 9:02:16 PM Rune: ... how do we navigate in here, Taeral? 9:02:35 PM Josh: Everyone roll perception. 9:02:55 PM Quill: ((22)) 9:03:32 PM Anna: 14 9:05:40 PM Quill: Say, Taeral, is this library infested with monsters? 9:06:03 PM Josh: Taeral: "Not that I know of. Wh---OH MY GOD!" 9:06:41 PM Rune: And gods? I don't approve. 9:07:28 PM Josh: As you all look where Taeral and Quill look. You see a horrible spiky creature with a piercing green eye. And another coming out from behind a book case. 9:07:48 PM *** Quill gestures. "So those are the librarians, i suppose." *** 9:08:09 PM Josh: Taeral: "I would say not!" 9:08:20 PM | Removed 9:07:05 PM Crav'en the Creed: This message has been removed. 9:08:23 PM Crav'en the Creed: woops 9:08:33 PM Crav'en the Creed: (I was never here shh)) 9:08:42 PM Anna: these something I could roll a History check to identify? 9:10:00 PM Anna: have I seen grizzly bears before? 9:10:42 PM | Edited 9:09:28 PM Quill: ((Yeah, can we identify these critters?)) 9:10:59 PM Josh: Everyone can try Arcana or Religion and check. 9:11:28 PM Josh: Ok, Creed, I will be handling the rest of our chat here, since the others are here now. 9:11:45 PM Anna: 11 9:11:51 PM Crav'en the Creed: Mmk 9:12:38 PM Quill: ((18 Arcana.)) 9:14:32 PM *** Quill blinks. "Oh. Brain eaters. Wonderful!" *** 9:15:00 PM Josh: Taeral: "This has Martin's name all over it. A necromancer working just below the guild and now this." 9:15:21 PM Rune: ... well, at least Taeral is safe. 9:15:30 PM Anna: I'm going to try and keep my tasty head bits to myself, thank you very much. 9:15:38 PM Josh: As this is happening, one of the creatures runs up behind Creed and slashes at her. 9:15:54 PM Crav'en the Creed: (( She's still facing towards them )) 9:16:03 PM Josh: And misses, widely. 9:16:07 PM Josh: He strikes again. 9:16:20 PM Josh: Both misses. 9:16:41 PM Anna: going to have to skip out for a bit. Feel free to have me be a healbot. 9:16:56 PM Josh: The other one glares at Creed. Creed, I need you to make a constitution save. 9:17:06 PM Crav'en the Creed: 14. 9:17:15 PM Josh: I am assuming the rest of you are dashing to where she is. 9:17:23 PM *** Rune will, sure! *** 9:17:31 PM *** Quill is moving into blasting range, yes. *** 9:17:34 PM Josh: You feel a strange pulsating presence around your legs, but manage to shrug them off. 9:17:55 PM Josh: Ok, I'd say you can all get where she is if you spend your turn dashing. 9:18:01 PM Josh: I will add all of you to the map. 9:18:28 PM Josh: Everyone roll initiative. I will have Anna go last, since she is not present. 9:18:47 PM Josh: In the meantime, Creed, it's your go. 9:18:53 PM Quill: ((How far away are we?)) 9:19:27 PM Crav'en the Creed: With her shortsword, she'll attempt to strike out the eye of the creature next to her. 9:19:49 PM Josh: You're not far off in terms of distance, but you are way up. There's a sort of edge in front of the door looking down and out on the library. But I'll say you can get to the edge of the map moving 60ft in a turn. 9:19:50 PM Crav'en the Creed: (rip) 9:20:14 PM Crav'en the Creed: (is the dagger that she threw in the creature?) 9:20:53 PM Josh: ((It's sort of stuck in the side a bit. It's a nasty thick hide)) 9:21:06 PM Crav'en the Creed: (( She'll keep it in mind )) 9:21:08 PM Josh: Your short sword flails wildly above the creature's head, though. 9:21:56 PM Josh: Ok, if that's your turn, he's gonna try and grapple you. 9:22:13 PM Crav'en the Creed: Mmk 9:22:22 PM Josh: First attack misses. 9:22:39 PM Josh: Second one misses. My dice are cursed too. 9:22:53 PM Crav'en the Creed: Other creature's turn? 9:23:35 PM Josh: The other one ignores you completely, and sees the others coming up. Quill, I need you to make a Charisma Saving Throw. Or a deception check, if that's better. 9:24:18 PM Quill: ((They're the same.)) 9:24:26 PM Crav'en the Creed: Do I get an AoO? 9:24:31 PM Josh: ((Roll the saving throw then)) 9:24:34 PM Crav'en the Creed: since it's running past me? 9:24:39 PM Josh: ((No, it stayed out of your attack range)) 9:24:42 PM Crav'en the Creed: Mmk. 9:24:44 PM Quill: ((24)) 9:24:48 PM Crav'en the Creed: (( nice save )) 9:25:38 PM Quill: ((FOR I AM QUILL.)) 9:26:00 PM Crav'en the Creed: (( hello quill where is ink? )) 9:26:18 PM Josh: The creature makes a face of disappointment and call out to it's friend. What are everyone's languages? 9:27:07 PM Quill: ((Common, Elven, Undercommon.)) 9:27:22 PM Crav'en the Creed: (( Common, Infernal, Thieves' Cant, and that mysterious language )) 9:27:51 PM Caleb L: (Common, Orc) 9:28:47 PM Rune: ((Common and Infernal.)) 9:29:28 PM Josh: Most of you cannot understand them, but they seem to be of different minds. 9:30:02 PM Anna: Celestial, and Druidic. 9:30:09 PM Anna: baaaaaaaaaaaack 9:30:33 PM Josh: Oh, sorry, Quill, you should've gone before. 9:30:37 PM Josh: Well, you may go now. 9:31:16 PM Quill: ((Well, we're just dashing to get on the map, right?)) 9:31:22 PM Quill: ((So I would have done that.)) 9:31:30 PM Josh: You're on the map. 9:31:35 PM Josh: Check the bottom. 9:31:54 PM Josh: You will need to dash to get into melee range, though. 9:32:18 PM Quill: ((Melee range is for suckers. And Melee fighters.)) 9:32:47 PM Josh: Ok, move yourself where you want to go. You're the dude with the lute. 9:33:35 PM *** Quill will use a bonus action to Hex the critter closest to me. It has disadvantage on... let's say CHA checks. *** 9:33:49 PM Josh: ...ok. 9:34:07 PM *** Quill will then blast it in the Eldritch Style. *** 9:34:27 PM Josh: What's the range on that? 9:34:47 PM Quill: ((120 feet on Eldritch Blast, 90 feet on Hex.)) 9:34:59 PM Josh: Ok, you can totally do all of that. 9:35:32 PM Josh: That hits. Go ahead and roll the hex damage. 9:35:40 PM Crav'en the Creed: nice. 9:35:45 PM Quill: ((15 total.)) 9:35:48 PM Josh: Oooh, that hurt. 9:35:55 PM Josh: It looks pissed as fuck. 9:36:14 PM Josh: Ok, are you moving too, or staying there? 9:37:09 PM *** Quill will move up about 10 feet. *** 9:37:23 PM Quill: ((What is that thing behind Creed?)) 9:37:36 PM Josh: Another one. Same creature. 9:37:50 PM Quill: ((I mean the scenery element.)) 9:38:06 PM Josh: Oh, that is a large hole. 9:38:21 PM Josh: Presumably where these things crawled out, but you're not sure. 9:38:22 PM Quill: ((Okay.)) 9:38:40 PM Josh: Ok, Hank, your turn. 9:39:32 PM Caleb L: how close can I get? 9:39:59 PM Josh: You can use your action to Dash and get right up on that first one. 9:40:07 PM Josh: But, then you cannot use your action to attack. 9:40:47 PM Josh: If you have a ranged attack or spell you can move up six squares and use that. 9:41:10 PM Crav'en the Creed: Could he charge? 9:41:21 PM Crav'en the Creed: Is charging a thing in 5e? 9:42:40 PM Josh: Charging is a feat now, I think. 9:43:03 PM Josh: You know what. 9:43:12 PM Caleb L: No real range Can I get next to Creed? 9:43:17 PM Josh: I will house rule that you can do it, but you'll be at disadvantage. 9:43:24 PM Josh: No, Creed's too far back. 9:43:38 PM Josh: But I will say you can charge the first guy, but you'll be at disadvantage. 9:43:44 PM Caleb L: Fine 9:44:13 PM Caleb L: What should I roll 9:44:25 PM Josh: Just roll your attack and take the lower number 9:44:49 PM Crav'en the Creed: wow 9:44:53 PM Quill: ((Damn, nice.)) 9:45:02 PM Josh: That hits, but you lose the crit. But still, damn good rolling. 9:45:21 PM Josh: That dude's looking kind of rough at this point. 9:45:38 PM Crav'en the Creed: (( with the clank clank clanking coming up behind her, can creed get out a sentence in common? )) 9:45:46 PM Josh: Sure. 9:46:02 PM Crav'en the Creed: "Don't look them in the eye!" 9:46:45 PM Josh: Ok, Rune. Your turn. 9:46:47 PM Anna: They're almost ALL eye! 9:47:56 PM Josh: Rune? 9:48:41 PM Josh: RRRUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNEEEEEE! 9:50:12 PM | Edited 9:48:55 PM Crav'en the Creed: ((rune cast a thing)) 9:50:21 PM *** Rune pegs one of them with a magic missile? *** 9:50:30 PM Josh: Your missiles shoot from your staff, slamming the thing from all sides. 9:50:51 PM Josh: It looks like it's on the verge of death and super pissed off. 9:51:29 PM Josh: Do you want to move, or do anything else? 9:52:05 PM *** Rune doesn't move! *** 9:52:17 PM Josh: Ok. Creed. 9:52:57 PM Crav'en the Creed: If I were to attack the one in front of hank from behind, would I have advantage while it's pissed? 9:53:11 PM Josh: No, but you'd get a sneak attack. 9:53:18 PM Crav'en the Creed: (( that's what I was going for c; )) 9:53:32 PM Crav'en the Creed: 15 hit? 9:53:35 PM Josh: Um...I forget, can you Disengage as a bonus action yet? 9:53:41 PM Crav'en the Creed: I can yes 9:53:49 PM Josh: Ok. And a 15 just barely hits. 9:53:53 PM Crav'en the Creed: Nice~ 9:54:08 PM Josh: Roll damage with sneak attack bonus. 9:54:33 PM Crav'en the Creed: 12. 9:55:08 PM Josh: You plunge your sword into it's back, striking right between the discs, severing it's spine and leaving it crumpling to the ground. 9:55:46 PM Crav'en the Creed: She'll swish her tail and look at the other creature, keeping her eyes on it's teeth. 9:55:52 PM Josh: Anna, you're up. 9:56:03 PM Anna: it is feasible for me to have seen a [http://www.aidedd.org/dnd/monstres.php?vo=brown-bear Brown Bear, during my lifetime, I will transform into one and prepare to maul things.] 9:56:14 PM Josh: Definitely. 9:56:25 PM Josh: Are you gonna go bear? 9:56:32 PM Crav'en the Creed: "Glad you could make it Hank, take my advice to heart." 9:56:34 PM *** Anna is suddenly very hairy. *** 9:56:39 PM Anna: GROOOOOOOAR 9:56:54 PM Josh: Ok. Do you know your movement as a bear? 9:57:33 PM Caleb L: "avoid the eyes, gotcha" 9:57:35 PM Anna: 40ft. 9:57:52 PM Josh: Ok. I'll give you the same charge rule I gave Hank. 9:58:33 PM Josh: Or, do you get multiattack as a bear? 9:59:05 PM Crav'en the Creed: (( her skype is crappin out )) 9:59:07 PM Josh: You do, ok. I'd say you can get off one single attack, bite or claws. 9:59:15 PM Josh: ((Nilani, you there?)) 10:01:37 PM Anna: skype is derp 10:01:54 PM Josh: Actually, forget the reflex. Just give me a charisma saving throw. 10:02:57 PM Josh: Ok. Now. Give me a constitution save. 10:03:35 PM Josh: Are you seeing me here, or do I need to keep writing in Roll20? 10:03:51 PM Anna: is less derp, now. 10:04:57 PM Josh: Ok. You feel it try and gaze into your mind, but look away, like Creed warned you to. However, once you did, you felt a horrible burning on the side of your neck. Your skin there begins to decay, rapidly, causing bits of fur to fall out too. Take 10 points of damage. 10:05:22 PM Anna: RAAAAAAAAAAARGH 10:05:23 PM Josh: He will then slink around Anna, not breaking away, so no AoO, and swipe at Creed. 10:05:37 PM Josh: And misses. 10:05:45 PM Josh: Ok, Quill, your turn. 10:06:13 PM Josh: First damage any of these things has done all encounter. 10:06:34 PM Anna: guys. Looks like we've got a good murder-circle going. 10:06:34 PM Crav'en the Creed: (( true )) 10:06:40 PM *** Quill will move the Hex from the dead critter to the living one, and then blast again. *** 10:06:50 PM Josh: Ok, roll it. 10:07:06 PM *** Quill misses, and again blames the surface world's bright sun. *** 10:07:11 PM Josh: Your blast goes wide, taking out some books next to Hank. 10:07:24 PM Josh: Yes, blame the sun...while you are in a windowless room. 10:07:30 PM Josh: With no natural light. 10:07:31 PM Crav'en the Creed: "The library isn't gonna like that.." 10:08:10 PM *** Quill does indeed blame the sun. *** 10:08:15 PM Caleb L: At least it wasn't my head 10:08:25 PM Josh: Ok. Does Quill wanna move? 10:08:35 PM *** Quill will stay where he is. *** 10:08:46 PM Josh: Ok, Hank, you are up. 10:09:58 PM Caleb L: move up to it and attack avoiding looking in its eye 10:10:11 PM Josh: You very much make contact. 10:10:31 PM Josh: It does not look happy. 10:10:38 PM Josh: Rune. 10:12:39 PM Josh: ...Rune? 10:12:52 PM *** Rune blasts again! *** 10:12:53 PM Anna: '^' 10:13:19 PM *** Rune magic missiles! *** 10:13:42 PM Josh: Boom boom boom! You rough it up alot. But not quite enough to take it out. 10:13:54 PM Josh: Creed. 10:14:42 PM Josh: ...Creed? 10:14:48 PM Crav'en the Creed: (21) 10:14:55 PM Josh: That most definitely hits. 10:15:20 PM Crav'en the Creed: (7 total damage) 10:15:34 PM Josh: You manage to clip it and deal some damage. Not enough, though. 10:15:53 PM Josh: Anna? 10:16:08 PM Crav'en the Creed: She'll also say to it after she's done striking it, "You'll regret that you called me taint." 10:16:52 PM *** Anna is suitably enraged, and proceeds to try and rend the creature into bits. *** 10:17:16 PM Anna: RURRRRRRR 10:17:20 PM Josh: I am afraid both of those attacks just miss. 10:17:32 PM *** Anna aimed too high. *** 10:17:33 PM Josh: Like, just barely, but they still do. 10:17:38 PM Rune: It called you that? Mean. 10:17:54 PM Josh: It now goes after Hank. 10:18:22 PM Josh: And it hits. Roll me an athletics check, Hank. 10:19:11 PM Josh: It's claw digs into you and finds purchase, grappling you and dealing you 8 points of damage. 10:19:57 PM Josh: It's next attack strike you on the side of the head, dealing another 6. You take 14 points of damage total and are held there. 10:20:11 PM Josh: You feel it trying to claw into you for your brain. 10:20:36 PM Caleb L: I am at -2 10:20:43 PM Josh: You're unconscious? 10:20:47 PM Crav'en the Creed: (Uh oh) 10:20:47 PM Caleb L: yeah 10:20:55 PM Josh: Ok...this got really bad all of the sudden. 10:20:59 PM Josh: Quill, your turn. 10:21:10 PM Rune: Don't eat his brain, he has mad cow disease! 10:21:22 PM | Edited 10:20:10 PM Crav'en the Creed: "IT wants his knowledge!" 10:21:34 PM Rune: He hasn't got any. 10:21:41 PM Crav'en the Creed: (( You're tellin her.. )) 10:21:44 PM Rune: He's just got a brain disease that fills your brain with holes and then KILLS you. 10:22:12 PM Anna: Grawraaawr! 10:22:23 PM *** Quill sees Hank go down, and yells out in Undercommon. Then he blasts again. *** 10:23:03 PM Quill: ((17 total.)) 10:23:54 PM Rune: ... isn't that elven for 'pink fluffy kitten'? 10:23:55 PM Josh: The creature opens it's jaws and leans in where it weakened Hank's head before. As it goes in for the kill...BOOM! Quill let's loose a massive surge of energy completely cleaving it's head from it's shoulders. 10:24:10 PM Josh: It flails a bit and then falls to the ground...dead. 10:24:10 PM Rune: .... do they come in pink? 10:24:21 PM Quill: Hands off the big guy. 10:24:28 PM Quill: We need our meat shield. 10:24:35 PM Josh: Without the creature holding it up, Hank falls over too. 10:24:42 PM Josh: Hank, I need you to make a death saving throw. 10:24:58 PM Crav'en the Creed: Creed will reach down near it's body and rip out her dagger. 10:25:12 PM Josh: ...Hank? 10:25:18 PM Josh: Just roll me a d20. 10:25:22 PM Quill: "Pink fluffy kitten' is a horrible insult among the Drow. 10:25:27 PM Rune: Does anyone know first aid? 10:25:30 PM Rune: Really? 10:25:34 PM *** Anna turns back into a not-bear and casts Cure Wounds on Hank. she can *** 10:26:01 PM Rune: Maybe I should try kissing him awake. It works in stories sometimes. 10:26:01 PM Josh: Ok. Hank wouldn't die before Anna's next turn, so you can totally do that. 10:26:10 PM *** Quill shrugs, making his way to the others. "Probably. They take offense at a lot of things." *** 10:26:16 PM Crav'en the Creed: "Careful there, you might subtract the loss of knowledge." 10:26:22 PM Josh: ...Also, I think Hank fell asleep. 10:26:56 PM Caleb L: I am here 10:27:00 PM Anna: Of course someone passes out while I've got paws for hands. 10:27:09 PM Rune: Oh, you're awake already. 10:27:11 PM Josh: Ok, Hank just type out /roll d20 for me. Just for my reference. 10:27:14 PM *** Rune is disappoint! *** 10:27:55 PM Anna: 10 points 10:28:03 PM Josh: Ok. You would've passed anyway. So, Anna manages to pull out of bear form and heals Hank. You awaken with 10 hp. 10:28:12 PM Caleb L: thank you very much 10:28:27 PM Anna: No problem. It's what I do. 10:28:39 PM Anna: Anyone else need healing? 10:29:05 PM Rune: No. Taeral, are you all right? 10:29:22 PM *** Quill shakes his head, and pokes at one of the monsters with his stick. "Should we tell the wizardy people that they need to tent the library?" *** 10:29:49 PM Josh: Taeral: "I am dead, Rune. Short of rolling away, I think my worst moments are behind me. 10:30:11 PM Rune: You can still be emotionally hurt. And it was a mean monster. 10:30:45 PM | Edited 10:29:42 PM Anna: I would burn it, but we're in a library. That would be foolhardy. Not to mention rude. 10:30:45 PM Josh: Taeral: "I appreciate your concern, but I think I will be fine. What of you, Lady Creed? Are you alright?" 10:30:48 PM *** Quill goes over to the hole. *** 10:31:24 PM Crav'en the Creed: "Yes, yes I'm fine. The offenders are dead." 10:32:04 PM Crav'en the Creed: "Taeral, do you know if Nothics parts sell to alchemists?" 10:32:05 PM | Edited 10:30:51 PM Josh: Taeral: "And you, Hank. You are, relatively, unhurt?" 10:32:34 PM Josh: Taeral: "...actually, I think they might. The eyes in particular, if you know how to pull them out." 10:32:43 PM Quill: Looks like they maybe came from the sewers. 10:32:57 PM Crav'en the Creed: "Well a good thing we have two of them to practice on." 10:33:05 PM Anna: for a bit gotta do chores 10:33:14 PM Quill: Just judging by the smell. 10:33:20 PM Caleb L: I am doing fine now thanks for asking Taeral 10:33:54 PM Crav'en the Creed: (( what to roll to attempt to take one out? )) 10:34:16 PM *** Rune hastily turns away before she does that. *** 10:34:19 PM Josh: ((That would be a nature check or a survival check. Whichever is better.)) 10:34:25 PM Rune: You're lucky. I was going to kiss you. 10:34:45 PM Crav'en the Creed: (( 15 )) 10:36:32 PM Josh: You very carefully cut around the eye, and you come very close to popping it a few times, but you do manage to pull out the first Nothic eye, undamaged. 10:36:47 PM Quill: Making a necklace? 10:37:04 PM Crav'en the Creed: "Just for you, coil, I hope you like the end result." 10:37:07 PM Josh: Storing it will be a challenge on it's own, though. You can tell, just by feeling it, they're not the hardiest things ever. 10:37:25 PM Josh: It's huge too. Like, bigger than a fist. 10:37:34 PM Quill: ((Quill. Coil is long gone!)) 10:37:39 PM Crav'en the Creed: (( Sorry! )) 10:37:48 PM Crav'en the Creed: (( there's quill and quintilla so its just @ _@)) 10:37:58 PM Josh: ((Coil ran off with Phillip. :) )) 10:38:18 PM Josh: Do you wanna do the other guy too, or are you done mutilating bodies? 10:38:29 PM Crav'en the Creed: "Anyone have a spare sack?" 10:39:00 PM Crav'en the Creed: "No?" 10:39:04 PM Quill: Nope. 10:39:07 PM Crav'en the Creed: "Quill, hold this." 10:39:26 PM Crav'en the Creed: Creed puts the eye in Quill's hands. "Don't drop it." 10:39:31 PM Josh: You guys can probably find a couple sacks big enough amongst you. 10:39:38 PM Quill: Yes, because that would be disgusting. 10:39:47 PM *** Quill doesn't seem to mind the gore overly much, though. *** 10:39:57 PM Crav'en the Creed: "If you drop it you pay for what the price would have been." 10:40:06 PM Crav'en the Creed: Creed will start on the next one. 10:40:28 PM Josh: Having done it once, this one actually comes out easier. 10:40:41 PM Crav'en the Creed: She'll put it in a sack. 10:40:44 PM Josh: Congrats, you have a pair of giant piercing eyeballs. 10:41:13 PM Crav'en the Creed: "Well, now I have one thing on my agenda, thank you all for coming to help. I do appreciate it." 10:41:14 PM Josh: Taeral: "You'll have to find a magic black market to sell them. I doubt the guild will approve selling them through the common channels." 10:41:30 PM Josh: Taeral: "But...I may have a source or two...assuming they're still around." 10:41:37 PM Quill: Nice. 10:41:46 PM Crav'en the Creed: She eyes Taeral, "Of course you do, and I'd appreciate the connections." 10:42:10 PM Josh: Taeral: "We'll talk. Firstly, I'd like to know what you were doing here in the first place." 10:42:15 PM Quill: So, who do we tell about the hole in the floor and the dead secret-eaters. 10:42:48 PM Caleb L: Can we find Taerals books and then leave before more things attack 10:43:11 PM | Edited 10:41:54 PM Josh: Taeral: "Yes, this is not the place for such discussions." 10:43:16 PM Crav'en the Creed: "I was here for some books of course, now that I'm feeling much better than I was prior." 10:43:21 PM Rune: ((AFK a moment.)) 10:43:41 PM Crav'en the Creed: "And before we all leave I'd like to point out the hole in the ground behind me, which is where these creatures presumably came from." 10:43:42 PM Josh: ((I think we're gonna wrap up about now anyway)) 10:44:19 PM Quill: Yeah, seems to lead to the sewers. 10:44:34 PM Josh: Ok, it's late, so allow me to some up the next events. 10:44:54 PM Josh: After some searching, you manage to find Taeral's books. 10:45:18 PM Josh: You then exit the library, and we end tonight's session.